


In Love's Eyes

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: Morrigan/Male Cousland poem expanding Origins and Witch Hunt with a reference to the Epilogue and Awakening
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	In Love's Eyes

With duty they did meet  
A path before their feet  
To hear the plight  
To end the blight  
Over time they did travel  
Emotions began to unravel  
A look across the fire  
Hearts melt into desire  
After time she did know  
So soon she would have to go  
A battle to it's end  
His will did not bend  
On battles eve  
He begged not to leave  
She found away from his curse  
A gift oh so sweet of hers  
On that night they did share  
More than their hearts can bare  
And on that day  
Left without delay  
"do not follow me" she would say

To live his life alone  
He gave himself to his order  
Wondering if he would see his other  
And to bring them home

With sadness she did leave  
With child she was seen  
Rumours to relieve  
Of what might have been

At the end of Her journey she did wait  
A feeling not even she could abate  
A love long forgotten, was it too late?

He would play with his ring  
"'Twas not a sentimental thing"  
What was he remembering? 

She did not wish for him to follow  
His love was not so hollow  
Her heart did melt  
Revealing how they felt  
With a kiss and love on their face  
They left hand in hand for a new place


End file.
